


Terra do Nunca

by juliacalasans



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Historical Inaccuracy, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Character Death, Religious Conflict, Slow Burn
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: "Se eu te dissesse que existe um mundo lá fora, Felipe, longe desse lugar miserável, onde podemos ser felizes,... Você fugiria comigo?"





	Terra do Nunca

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: isso está tão historicamente errado que um historiador provavelmente teria uma síncope só de olhar. Se você for um historiador, se preserve. 
> 
> Esta fanfic foi escrita para o 24º Desafio da Panelinha da Limonada, ou Delipa. A música sorteada por mim foi "Neverland", do Holland. Foram 11K em três dias porque eu não tinha ideia nenhuma para a letra até sábado à tarde. Foi na base do desespero que eu pensei nesse plot no sábado à noite e metralhei ele no teclado desde então.
> 
> Não está betado. Podem jogar todos os erros que acharem na minha cara. Boa leitura!

Daniel era filho da prostituta mais conhecida do vilarejo, o único que sobrevivera depois de meia dúzia de natimortos — e, por isso, Deus decidiu (ou teriam decidido as freiras do orfanato, que não conseguiam manter as fofocas em voz baixa?) que seria castigado. Uma vida de sofrimento para o filho do pecado, ecoavam as vozes pelos corredores como presságios fantasmagóricos, que começava agora com sua recente orfandade.

Felipe nunca tivera pais e, assim, não sabia como era perder um; mas já com oito anos, estranhou o modo como os olhos de Daniel não derramaram uma única lágrima durante o velório, realizado no salão do orfanato. Um pouco cruel, colocá-lo para se despedir da própria mãe no mesmo lugar onde passaria a morar, mas as freiras não eram conhecidas por sua gentileza. Se pudesse dizê-lo — se Deus não fosse puni-lo por ser um menino ingrato —, Felipe admitiria que não gostava delas; e que morria de medo, sempre, daquilo que o aguardava do lado de fora dos muros. O mundo dos homens, elas diziam, é cheio de dor, sofrimento e pecado. O destino de todo homem é o inferno; só a Igreja poderá salvá-lo.

Não queria ir para o Inferno. As figuras nos livros eram feias, assustadoras, e piores ainda eram as passagens da Bíblia, lidas pela voz alta e agressiva do Padre, que sempre pregava como se estivesse condenando a todos os fiéis. Faça isso, ou a praga arderá sobre ti; faça aquilo, ou a semente do pecado estará plantada em você. Mas seja um bom fiel, siga às ordens dos discípulos de Deus, confesse todos os seus pecados e reconheça sua pequenez, e ele terá pena de ti e o levará consigo.

E Felipe tentava. Sabia que, tão logo tivesse a idade, seria mandado a um seminário para se formar Padre, pois era o caminho certo a seguir, e na maior parte do tempo não se importava muito. Estava sempre seguindo o Padre para lá e para cá, tentando aprender com ele os segredos de seu futuro ofício — as Freiras adoravam rir de suas tentativas de sermão ensaiadas em frente ao espelho —, e a experiência de estar em um velório para si era completamente nova. Não conhecera a tal mãe de Daniel, mas ela parecia muito bonita deitada entre montes de flores misturados aos seus cabelos escuros e crespos, e em um momento de particular audácia, chegou até mesmo a perguntar ao Padre como tanta beleza podia estar condenada ao inferno.

— O Pecado é belo. Se fosse feio, ninguém o cometeria. Lembre-se disso, menino.

Mas era só uma criança, e logo esqueceu. Talvez devesse ter lembrado. Durante a cerimônia, Daniel não chorou, Felipe achou muito estranho, mas não conseguiu tirar os olhos de cima do garoto. Ele era escuro como a mãe, os cabelos apontando para todas as direções em volta de sua cabeça, e estava vestido daquela maneira maltrapilha que as Freiras nunca admitiriam dentro do Orfanato. Tão logo pisasse na casa, seria vestido com roupas melhores, doadas pelos fiéis da paróquia, e seus cabelos seriam cortados rente à cabeça. Ficaria bonitinho, mais do que já era ali, parado em frente ao caixão como um adultinho, e como ninguém disse ao jovem Felipe que pensar aquilo era contra os desígnios de Deus, o garoto guardou com carinho o pensamento dentro de seu coração.

Por anos.

* * *

Amou-o em silêncio antes mesmo de perceber que o amava; o orfanato fizera de si um menino quieto, não por timidez, mas por puro medo, tal como o fazia com todas as crianças. Além do barulho das roupas sendo lavadas, da lenha no fogão crepitando, das vassouras arranhando o chão — além de qualquer som doméstico, que já era de rotina e, portanto, inevitável —, o silêncio era imperativo. As crianças não brincavam. Meninas aprendiam a bordar, a coser, a cozinhar, a fazer tudo; meninos liam a bíblia, aprendiam matemática, estudavam teologia.

Daniel, porém, falava alto; gritava, às vezes, sem a menor necessidade. Tinha uma opinião para tudo e, mesmo depois de todas as punições, não parecia ter a menor intenção de parar. Reclamava da comida, do barulho da vassoura, do quarto sem janelas, dos vergões deixados pelos castigos, da água gelada dos banhos... Estava sempre de cara feia e, naturalmente, não fez nenhum amigo. Chegaram até a isolá-lo no sótão, esperando talvez que a camada de dois centímetros de poeira o matasse, mas tudo o que o menino fez foi acrescentar mais coisas ao amplo território de reclamações — agora choramingava também pelos espirros — e espalhar bolotas de poeira por toda a casa. Na sua primeira leitura da bíblia, jogara-a contra a parede, e conseguira escapar de todas as aulas subseqüentes de teologia simplesmente não comparecendo. Ninguém fazia questão de sua presença; consideravam-no sem conserto.

A última tentativa das freiras foi colocar Daniel no mesmo quarto de Felipe, tentando acreditar que personalidade dócil do aspirante a padre amansaria, de alguma forma, a rebeldia que morava dentro do outro. Tinham ambos dez anos e havia dois que Felipe o amava, ainda inconsciente disso, observando todas as peripécias com uma mistura de medo, desprezo e admiração. Ao vê-lo entrar no quarto com a postura de quem já era dono de tudo, não conseguiu olhá-lo nos olhos. Suava, o coração palpitava, o rosto queimando... Era assim que se sente um homem de Deus diante do mal, explicou o Padre quando, alguns dias depois, Felipe expôs a ele suas angústias. _É necessário ser forte e não fraquejar._

Passou a rezar, todos os dias antes de dormir, pela alma do colega de quarto. Ainda não tinham sustentado um único diálogo, mas não por causa de Daniel — que até tentava, mas sempre terminava falando sozinho. Mal se viam no fim das contas; Felipe passava o dia em aulas, aprendendo coisas, enquanto Daniel aparecia para o jantar sempre coberto de terra até os joelhos.  Engolia a comida e, após uma ou duas reclamações — às vezes uma crise de engasgo para matar as freiras de desgosto —, desaparecia novamente.

Ao vê-lo ir, o coração de Felipe se apertava, e nem sabia por quê. Deitava-se em agonia na cama, o terço bem seguro entre as mãos, e rezava, rezava, rezava até conseguir ouvir o colega de quarto escalando as paredes e pulando para dentro do cômodo. Só aí respirava tranqüilo e esperava, inconscientemente, que ele se deitasse e ressonasse para que conseguisse dormir. O silêncio cobria-os como um manto — desconfortável, pesado, opressivo.

Foram-se as semanas, os meses. Do quarto para fora, Daniel se tornara o exemplo do que _não ser —_ sua reputação ruim se espalhara para além dos muros do orfanato até o vilarejo, onde ninguém parecia surpreso por aquele comportamento. Filho de peixe, peixinho é. Dentro do quarto, porém, era quieto, organizado, e embora há tempos tivesse desistido de qualquer diálogo com Felipe, não o incomodava em nada. Não tinha, pessoalmente, motivos para reclamar, assim como não tinha nada o que comemorar. Amava-o em silêncio e começava a se tornar consciente do fato, mas não lhe dava toda a atenção que merecia; para si, dizia que era o inferno a chamá-lo. E apenas isso.

Felipe caiu doente na segunda semana do inverno de seus onze anos. O frio deixa-lhe com falta de ar, a cabeça doendo, e em um dia em especial, não se viu capaz de sair da cama, nem pedir por ajuda. Ninguém viria buscá-lo, sabia, pois ainda era cedo — o sol mal nascera —, e sua falta só seria notada quando começassem os estudos da bíblia. A sede, porém, e a garganta inflamada, incomodavam como um castigo, e em um de seus devaneios febris, chegou até a enxergar Daniel perto de si, medindo sua temperatura com a palma da mão e dizendo, baixinho,

— Vou chamar a Madre Superiora.

A porta se fechou e, durante um tempo indefinido, Felipe navegou entre a inconsciência e a lucidez. A figura de uma das Freiras a colocar panos gelados em sua testa aparecia com freqüência nos curtos intervalos em que acordava, mas era na presença nervosa de Daniel, roendo as unhas atrás dela, que prestava atenção. Tentou até enviar-lhe um sorriso tranqüilizante que fosse — pois enfermidades não levavam tão facilmente os filhos de Deus, e ele saberia disso caso freqüentasse os estudos da Bíblia —, mas os lábios mal se mexiam. Sentia fome e enjôo, tontura e sono.

Foram necessários dias para que se curasse e, em todos eles, não importasse o momento em que abrisse os olhos, Daniel estava lá: ou trocando o pano gelado em sua testa, ou dando-lhe sopa fervente na boca, ou simplesmente sentado ali, observando-o, as mãos apertadas no colo, um semblante preocupado no rosto. As roupas, para variar, branquinhas, sem uma mancha de lama, a pele coberta por aquele suor típico de quem não levou uma brisa no rosto. Todo aquele cuidado fazia um Felipe torpe se sentir esquisito; uma ofensa ao orgulho, um afago no ego.

— Por que está fazendo isso? — perguntou Felipe, enfim, no primeiro dia em que conseguiu acordar e sentar-se na cama, livre da febre e da garganta ardida, embora a cabeça ainda girasse sob um leve acesso de vertigem. Daniel, sentado no chão perto do móvel, roía um pedaço de rosca, a boca cheia de farelos. — Não irei morrer, se é o que pensa.

Daniel cruzou os braços como quem se defende de um ataque.

— E como vou saber? Minha mãe disse a mesma coisa e olha onde está agora?

— Se sua mãe fosse fiel a Deus e fosse à Igreja, não teria morrido. Eu estudo a bíblia e servirei a Deus como Padre. Não morrerei. Não precisava ter se preocupado.

— Pois me preocupei. Não seja ingrato.

— E por que tudo isso?

— Porque até gosto de você. — Ele devorou outro pedaço de rosca, olhando com desconforto para qualquer lugar que não o rosto de Felipe. — Parece que você não me odeia igual os outros.

— Ninguém te odeia. Só querem que você tome jeito.

— Por que tomar jeito se me odiarão mesmo assim? E eu nem sei por quê. Já me odiavam quando eu tinha uma mãe. Saíamos pra comprar leite e pão e as pessoas riam e riam. Agora que estou sem...

Felipe se perguntou se Daniel sabia que sua mãe fora uma pecadora. Devia dizê-lo? Mas nem ele mesmo sabia o que exatamente ela fizera para merecer o inferno além de ser muito bela. Talvez devesse perguntá-lo ao Padre, depois; caso se lembrasse.

— Ninguém te odeia — repetiu, a voz quebrando um pouco ao tentar colocar nela alguma ênfase, o preço de ficar dias sem abrir a boca para dizer um “a”. — E não precisa se preocupar comigo. Preocupe-se com você. Deus está comigo. Mas estará contigo, caso precisar?

Nada mais foi dito. No dia seguinte, Felipe levantou-se como de praxe e, após tomar o café da manhã junto aos demais órfãos, encaminhou-se para os estudos da bíblia. Um dia normal, por todos os ângulos, mas que lhe reservava uma surpresa: a presença de Daniel, com uma pequena bíblia gasta e velha nas mãos, entrando timidamente pela porta no meio da aula, parecendo-se muito com um animal acuado prestes a fugir a qualquer momento.

Ninguém fez nenhum comentário e, tirando uma breve interrupção, talvez advinda do choque, o Padre seguiu normalmente com a aula. Daniel sentou-se no cantinho da mesa, isolado de todos, e ouviu atentamente a tudo que estava sendo dito. Estavam estudando a segunda carta de Coríntios. E o Padre pareceu olhar especificamente para ele ao ler, baixinho, o versículo 17 do capítulo 5:

— Assim que, se alguém está em Cristo, nova criatura é; as coisas velhas já passaram; eis que tudo se fez novo.  

Daniel nada disse; tão logo a aula acabou, sumiu novamente, retornando sujo de lama para o jantar como se nada tivesse mudado. No dia seguinte, porém, compareceu à aula, assim como no que veio depois, e na outra, e na outra, e na outra...

— Parabéns, Menino — disse então o Padre, bagunçando com carinho os cabelos de Felipe, que nada entendeu; pois nada fizera além de ficar doente. — É mesmo um Servo do Senhor. E ele o recompensará; tenha certeza disso.

Ah, se ele soubesse...

* * *

Quando tinha quatorze anos, já começando a ter carinha de homem feito, o Padre o julgou maduro o suficiente para assistir ao seu primeiro exorcismo. Era uma jovenzinha do vilarejo que, após conhecer um estrangeiro vindo da Capital, andava cheia de ideias, dizendo coisas estranhas, comportando-se de maneira a envergonhar os pais. A cerimônia, segundo o Padre, seria bem tranqüila, realizada na casa da moça — um sobrado no topo do morro —, com a presença de alguns familiares e o uso de água benta e rezas. Essas, graças aos estudos, Felipe já conhecia.

A mulher, porém, não estava disposta a facilitar as coisas. Debateu-se, xingou, gargalhou alto, rasgou as próprias roupas; teve que ser amarrada à cadeira, seminua, enquanto todos rezavam alto, as vozes ganhando urgência, e o coração de Felipe batia tão rápido, tão rápido, que achou que morreria ali mesmo. Podia sentir o demônio à espreita, à procura de qualquer deslize para atacar, e aquele conhecimento lhe enchia de pânico e pavor. Em certo momento, quase se ajoelhou em lágrimas, não conseguindo abstrair-se das maldições que a mulher gritava por cima de todas as rezas... Era tudo um teste, que chegou no seu ponto máximo quando ela olhou para si, _diretamente_ para si, para dizer que o desejo afogaria o homem, uma morte em dor e prazer.

Pensou que morreria ali, mas não. Foi a moça que, ao conseguir se soltar das amarras, desembestou-se pelo cômodo até se jogar da janela, caindo no chão e rolando como um saco de frutas pelo morro até finalmente parar, metros e metros mais abaixo, que pareceu desistir de tudo. Não estava morta, não ainda, mas logo estaria; não havia salvação para o corpo desfigurado, disse o Padre, a voz cansada. Não havia salvação para aquele pecado.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que Felipe viu Deus falhar.

Não conseguiu dormir naquela noite, nem nas seguintes; bastava pregar o olho para reviver tudo de novo, a cena se reproduzindo com detalhes e mais detalhes, misturando-se com seus sonhos. Em alguns deles, via-se sendo amarrado na cadeira sem que nada pudesse fazer; em outros, era o próprio demônio, possuindo aquele corpo nu que tanto desprezara. Sentia pena da moça; era linda. Talvez o Padre tivesse razão ao dizer que o Pecado era sempre bonito.

Em uma dessas madrugadas sofridas, Daniel, que nada indicara ter percebido, finalmente se cansou de todo o teatro. Ambos conversavam, às vezes; ele nunca faltava aos estudos da bíblia, embora não comparecesse em mais nada. Felipe já reconhecia que o amava um pouquinho, mas era um servo de Deus, e como o Pai, tinha a obrigação de amar a todos. Seria um bom padre; amar Daniel, que causava muito mais discórdia do que deveria, era apenas a prova de que estava no caminho certo para ser o melhor fiel que pudesse.

— Eu ouvi sobre o exorcismo — disse ele, aproximando-se para ocupar um cantinho da cama, e Felipe arredou para o lado de forma a lhe dar mais espaço. — Ouvi as Freiras fofocarem... Você não tem dormido. Quer que eu te conte uma história?

Felipe tinha a garganta seca de medo, os olhos arregalados no quarto escuro, e balançou a cabeça em negativa até se lembrar que Daniel não podia vê-lo muito bem. A resposta foi um muxoxo:

— Por que contar uma história?

— Porque era o que a minha mãe fazia quando eu tinha medo... Ela lia livros para mim, inventava histórias, e eu ouvia ela falando até dormir... Nunca tinha pesadelos nessas horas.

— Eu não sou mais criança! E como sua mãe sabia ler? Mulheres não podem ler.

— Mas a minha sabia. Ela até me contou uma história, uma vez... De crianças que podiam ir ao paraíso! Uma terra onde as crianças não crescem, e tudo é feliz; onde brincamos, para sempre, e não há preocupação com nada além de se divertir. Todos são amigos. Não existe Deus.

Felipe fez careta na escuridão.

— E como um lugar sem Deus pode ser feliz?

— Sendo, oras. Simplesmente sendo. Ninguém passa fome, nem sede, nem frio... Não há ricos nem pobres. Como não pode ser o paraíso?

— Mas se não existe Deus, então é o Inferno...

A mão de Daniel tateou pelo breu até encontrar-lhe o rosto, e ele foi tão gentil ao afagar-lhe os cabelos, os movimentos lentos, deliberados, que não pôde deixar de relaxar, mesmo que um pouquinho... A outra mão segurou a sua, um aperto leve, e Felipe sentiu uma vontade inexplicável de chorar naquele momento; talvez de estresse pelo exorcismo, talvez porque o amava como amava a todos os outros, talvez porque era Daniel sendo, consigo, aquilo que ele não era com mais ninguém. Não sabia. Tudo o que sabia é que, quando ele voltou a falar, a voz soou próxima, risonha como a de quem conta um segredo, e Felipe arrepiou-se de cima a baixo:

— É só uma história, Felipe... Ela não precisa existir. Só aqui, ó. — Cutucou-lhe a testa com o indicador. — Na sua imaginação.  

— Tudo bem...

Enquanto Daniel narrava, baixinho, aventuras sobre aquele paraíso onde apenas as crianças entravam e eram felizes, dormiu. E na noite seguinte, quando o trauma ameaçou vencê-lo mais uma vez, Daniel então lhe contou histórias sobre princesas em lugares distantes, sobre portas que se abriam em lugares mágicos, sobre ladrões, e homens pequenos, e coisas que nunca teria imaginado por conta própria. De onde Daniel tirava aquelas coisas? Pintava mundos e mais mundos na escuridão daquele quarto, que ganhava cor e vida, e Felipe se sentia diferente, um pouco mais solto; como se naquelas noites, pudesse ser alguma outra pessoa, diferente daquela que estudava a bíblia, matemática e seguia o Padre para lá e para cá.

Até mesmo depois que os pesadelos paravam, Daniel continuou a contar-lhe histórias; e em algumas noites, Felipe até mesmo se arriscava ao tentar retribuir, embora Deus sempre aparecesse em um e outro momento. As mãos sempre se apertavam, e havia noites em que dormiam juntos, abraçadinhos na mesma cama, porque o sono era forte demais e nem sempre permitia que voltassem a ocupar seus devidos lugares. Gostava do calor da mão dele contra a sua. Gostava de ouvir sua voz para dormir. Amava-o, já não tão mais silenciosamente, mas ainda como o fazia com todos os outros. Pois, como o filho de Deus que era, aquele não passava de seu dever.

Daniel não era ninguém especial. Ou pelo menos era o que dizia a si mesmo.

* * *

Graças à menina que se matara durante o exorcismo, o vilarejo passou a ver com maus olhos os seres vindos de longe, da Capital — mas, para a infelicidade das Freiras, do Padre e de todo o resto, não era possível impedi-los de chegar. Felipe, sempre confinado dentro do orfanato, cada vez mais atolado de obrigações, não os via, mas conhecia-os tão bem quanto o permitiam os sussurros que viajavam pelos corredores: seres impuros, carnais, pecadores, disseminadores de mau e desgraça. Tinham ideias erradas, práticas erradas, falavam de um jeito errado, se vestiam de um jeito errado; as meninas tinham intimidade demais com os rapazes, estes que não respeitavam a Deus ou aos próprios pais. O inferno os esperava e sua função nesse mundo era, obviamente, levar a maior quantidade possível de pessoas com eles.

A Paróquia aconselhava que ninguém se aproximasse dos estranhos até que eles se provassem fiéis verdadeiros do Senhor, um tratamento frio que tinha como objetivo afastá-los da população; era desagradável ter que prender suas crianças e adolescentes para que eles não entrassem em contato com “o mal”, andar na rua olhando por cima dos próprios ombros, trancar as portas e janelas antes de dormir. A atmosfera era tão opressiva que a maioria não durava mais do que seis meses na cidade; e os que ficavam eram desumanizados, de alguma forma, reduzidos ao que todo mundo pensava deles.

Tudo mudou, porém, quando as terras próximas ao vilarejo foram compradas para a construção de uma _pedreira —_ para a extração de calcário, diziam os homens baixinhos e bigodudos de terno, e também de britas para a construção civil. Poucos entendiam o aquilo significava, mas não parecia boa coisa, e a Paróquia até tentou se indispor contra a prefeitura para que toda a negociação fosse anulada — sem conseguir muito sucesso. Empregos seriam criados, dinheiro seria colocado para circular e, em todo caso, já estava assinado o contrato. O prefeito virou persona non-grata na cidade. A Pedreira começaria a funcionar em um ou dois anos.

De maior parte as famílias que se mudaram para o vilarejo em função daquele novo arranjo _,_ Felipe ouvia falar muito pouco além do usual; todos agiam de maneira errada, imperdoavelmente distantes da Igreja, antipáticos e reservados. Como todos os Da Capital, certo? Logo, logo, ninguém mais tinha interesse em criticar aquelas pessoas. O desprezo silencioso se tornou mais uma vez forma de resistência. E o saco de pancadas das fofocas passou a ser um grupo específico de adolescentes, filhos dos funcionários da _pedreira,_ cujas alcunhas não eram lá muito elogiosas: a Louca, o Drogado, a Puta, o Possuído.

Eram pequenos diabinhos, diziam as Freiras; ficavam perambulando pelas ruas durante as madrugadas, rindo e falando heresias, bebendo, fumando... Fediam a vício. E Felipe queria não saber o que isso significava, daria _tudo_ para não saber, e até mesmo rezou, rezou, rezou, para que seus medos não se tornassem realidade.  Mas na primeira vez em que Daniel terminou de contar-lhe uma história, deitou-se consigo na cama até que dormisse e então saiu furtivo pela janela, retornando apenas de manhã para os Estudos da Bíblia — cheirando a orvalho, madrugada e algo que não conseguia bem identificar —, percebeu que de nada adiantara.

E aquela foi a segunda vez que viu Deus falhar.

Tinha a obrigação de avisar o que estava acontecendo ao Padre, sabia que tinha, mas as palavras se amontoavam em sua garganta — lembrava-se das respirações de Daniel contra sua bochecha, das mãos dadas, do modo carinhoso como o chamava, e então se via impedido de dedurá-lo. Não queria que fosse punido, embora acreditasse que provavelmente não o seria — porque todos já tinham desistido, e esperavam dele o mesmo destino que tivera sua mãe —, e, principalmente, não queria trair aquela implícita confiança.

Não podia impedi-los de descobrir o que acontecia, mas se o fizessem, não seria por sua própria boca. E assim, rezou mais um tanto, até que as palavras se misturassem umas com as outras, esperando que Deus o perdoasse pelo pecado da omissão, nunca antes por si cometido.

Daniel passou a simplesmente não dormir mais no quarto, e com o passar das semanas, Felipe dividiu-se entre a curiosidade e a agonia. O nome dele já começava a aparecer nos boatos que lhe alcançavam nos corredores — _o Menino está andando com os Da Capital. Filho de quem é, também, o que esperar? —,_ mas não havia nada de substancial naquilo que ouvia. Nunca fora um menino de muita imaginação, mas Daniel injetara aquilo em si, aquele _hábito_ de pensar demais em coisas que não deveria — e pegava-se conjecturando, imaginando, tentando enxergar como eram aquelas noites no mundo lá fora, aquele que tanto tinha medo de conhecer.

— O que vocês fazem? — perguntou certa noite, incapaz de manter aquilo para si, logo depois que Daniel terminou de contar-lhe a história da vez. — Lá fora? Você e... os da Capital?

Daniel nada disse. A mão que segurava o sua afrouxou o aperto e deslizou braço de Felipe acima, um toque de pluma que fez seu corpo inteiro reagir de uma maneira que lhe encheu de pânico. Os dedos subiam, subiam, subiam, tocando-lhe o peito, envolvendo-lhe o pescoço, e quando pararam o caminho em seus cabelos, onde se puseram a fazer um gostoso cafuné, nem sequer respirava mais. Estava imóvel. Sentia medo. Mas não era só medo, era algo a mais, algo estranho...

— Você será o futuro padre da paróquia. Deus te escolheu. Não cabe a mim dizer coisas que vão apenas chocar você a troco de nada. — Riu. — Você não precisa saber o que acontece lá. Acredite em mim.

— Mas... — Fez bico como uma criança, feliz por ter a escuridão a protegê-lo. — Se serei um padre, preciso conhecer o pecado para combatê-lo!

— Claro que sim. Mas o fará sozinho. — Daniel se inclinou para beijar-lhe a testa. — Não através de mim.

— Mas... — tentou de novo, engasgado de vergonha, o rosto quente. — Por que você vai, então, se sabe que é tão errado, Daniel?

Mais silêncio.

— Porque se existe mesmo um Inferno, então está decidido que eu vou pra lá desde que nasci da minha mãe? Eu não sabia o que ela era... Agora eu sei. Sei porque todos sempre me odiaram, porque desistiram de mim. Eu achava que era porque eu era um órfão, mas não, é porque ela era... Ela. Então, se eu já sou condenado, vou ser condenado fazendo o que eu quiser.

— Deus pode salvá-lo, Daniel. — Segurou-lhe pelo braço e sentou-se na cama, identificando o suficiente da silhueta na escuridão para saber que estavam frente a frente. — Ele é misericordioso...

— Ah, Felipe... — A voz tinha uma nota de pesar. — Não sei se acredito em Deus. 

Foi como levar um soco na barriga.

— Mas... Mas... Por que ainda vai aos Estudos da Bíblia, então?

— Hm... — Riu baixinho acariciou-lhe os cabelos por uma última vez e então se levantou. — _Segredo._

Escapou pela janela rapidamente, com eficiência treinada, tudo sob o olhar chocado de Felipe. Faltavam-lhe palavras para ser ditas, faltava-lhe entendimento da situação como um todo. Não dormiu naquela noite, nem sequer conseguiu rezar; virou-se para lá e para cá no colchão, refletindo, tentando tirar daquilo uma direção, mas não havia. Cometera o pecado da curiosidade e agora estava sendo punido por ele, sabia disso, mas não conseguia parar.

Chegou como um cadáver na aula de Estudos da Bíblia pela manhã. Daniel estava lá, sentado em seu lugar de sempre. Nada mais fazia sentido. Nada.

* * *

O único vindo Da Capital que merecia respeito, fofocavam os corredores, era o Seminarista. Um menino jovem, belo, promissor que passaria na paróquia do vilarejo o seu período de estágio para tornar-se padre. Já no dia em que foram assinados todos os documentos, a notícia correu como fogo em pólvora, e durante as semanas que levaram para que o Seminarista chegasse, foi pintado dele todo um perfil, um quadro de qualidades e defeitos — não pelas Freiras, para variar, mas pelas Noviças, que, empolgadas, cochichavam teorias e sonhos umas com as outras, sempre escondidas pelos cantos.

A ideia de um novo menino a conviver consigo no orfanato nem agradava, nem desagradava a Felipe, pois duvidava que, para si, algo ficaria diferente. Graças ao fato de que estava desde sempre decidido — sem a menor chance de argumentação — que ele seria o novo chefe da paróquia, os garotos não gostavam muito de si; não tinha lá muitos amigos e não acreditava que aquilo mudaria agora. Nem sentia vontade de tê-los, no fim das contas. A única presença em sua vida de quem precisava era Deus — embora sentisse, em seu coração, que começava a depender um pouco demais de seu incorrigível colega de quarto.

A quem amava, já não tinha a menor dúvida, e não como o fazia a todos os outros; já o considerava como o irmão que nunca tivera.

Ainda assim, não conseguiu ficar imune à animação coletiva pela chegada de um rostinho novo e, ao contrário daqueles que assombravam o vilarejo, inofensivo. No dia em que o Seminarista chegou, estava lá junto com praticamente todo mundo do _vilarejo_ para recebê-lo — menos Daniel, claro, que desaparecera como de praxe pela manhã — e, sobre ele, teve uma impressão de grande respeito e autoridade. As Freiras correram para ajudá-lo a se instalar, os meninos do orfanato se encarregaram das malas, as Noviças observaram tudo de longe... E Felipe escondeu-se no meio da bagunça para não precisar apertar-lhe a mão. Sentia-se intimidado. 

O Seminarista tinha dezenove anos, um homem feito, e falava com toda a segurança daqueles que estudaram a oratória. Sorria com facilidade, tinha boa postura, e tudo o que fazia estava recheado de gentileza. Quando o Padre apresentou-lhe Felipe como o futuro chefe da paróquia, parabenizou-o pela persistência e lhe disse que o caminho de Deus era difícil, mas cheio de alegrias e glória.  E então, sempre que ambos seguiam o Padre pelas suas tarefas, fazia questão de contar a Felipe sobre a rotina do Seminário, dando-lhe conselhos e dicas.

Felipe gostaria de ter aproveitar mais aqueles momentos, mas depois de alguns dias, começou a desejar que o Seminarista apenas calasse a boca. Os relatos sobre o seminário pintaram para si um quadro muito diferente daquele que criara, e começava a sentir que não era bem aquilo que queria para si. Na falta de alternativas viáveis, porém, via-se em um beco sem saída, e noites foram perdidas pensando naquilo. Nunca que a Paróquia permitiria que fizesse outra coisa; tinham investido em si tempo, esforço, dinheiro. Ir embora seria ingratidão pura.

Tentou enterrar aqueles pensamentos com a ideia de que era apenas o Diabo a tentá-lo e selou os lábios, disposto a não compartilhar com ninguém aquelas angústias. As paredes tinham ouvidos naquele maldito orfanato. Não havia nada que ninguém soubesse...

— Esse homem que chegou da Capital — disse-lhe Daniel em uma noite qualquer. Já não contavam mais histórias um para o outro, pois tinham dezesseis anos e era hora de crescer, mas ainda assim deitavam-se juntos para conversarem antes que Daniel fizesse suas escapadas noturnas. Era o único tempo que tinham um para o outro, afinal; os Estudos da Bíblia reservavam-se para Deus. — Não é boa gente.

— Claro que não, Daniel. — retrucou Felipe como se aquela fosse a maior idiotice que já ouvira. — É Seminarista. Como poderia ser má pessoa?

— Ele me lembra... Os Da Capital com quem saio.

— Então você admite que são más pessoas?

Daniel deu-lhe uma tapa e Felipe encolheu-se para longe no colchão, rindo baixinho pela própria esperteza.

— Eu nunca disse que eram boas pessoas, disse? Não é isso. É... Não sei. Eu quase não o vejo, também. Pode ser só implicância minha. Quem sabe?

— Implicância por quê?

Veio o silêncio, e como muitas outras que já fizera, Felipe soube que aquela pergunta também não teria resposta. Bufou de frustração, mas não insistiu.

— Você parece gostar dele — começou Daniel novamente, alguns minutos depois. — Não gosta?

— Bem, sim. — Ainda que preferisse, em segredo, que o Seminarista não fosse tão falante e simpático quanto era. — Não tenho nada de ruim para apontar.

Daniel abraçou-lhe, beijando o topo de seus cabelos.

— Então acredito em você.

Algumas semanas depois, Felipe acordou com uma grande comoção no orfanato; a Madre Superiora estava doente. Toda a rotina da casa foi alterada e, no meio da bagunça, uma das Freiras ordenou que fosse aos jardins no fundo do orfanato para colher um tipo específico de erva, da qual precisariam bastante para fazer chá. Estranhou que aquela tipo de missão tivesse sido dada a si — não estavam cheios de Noviças livres para fazê-lo? —, mas reconheceu a emergência da situação e obedeceu sem muitas reclamações.

Os fundos do orfanato eram um lugar quase inabitado. Tinham uma grande horta, onde plantavam todo tipo de coisa — não reconhecia muito bem as espécies, mas sabiam que eram várias — e um pequeno casebre, onde eram guardados os utensílios de jardinagem como pás, enxadas, facões, regadores e tudo mais. Naturalmente, foi para lá primeiro, visando pegar uma cesta de palha para levar toda a erva para dentro. E aproximando-se, pela pequena janela, viu a cena da qual jamais se esqueceria.

De início, era como se o Seminarista e uma Noviça estivessem se abraçando; mas, após um ou dois passos à frente, percebeu que não. As mãos dele na cintura dela, as dela passeando por suas costas, as pernas da moça rodeando-o pela cintura, e as bocas... Beijavam-se percebeu, mas não da forma como a mãe beijava seu filho, e sim como um marido deveria beijar sua única esposa — como uma amante. O casebre pequeno fazia ecoarem pequenos sons, choramingos, respirações pesadas, e do lado de fora, Felipe não conseguiu nem sequer sair do lugar. Via, mas não acreditava em seus olhos. Aquilo era errado, errado, errado, e se, mesmo sabendo disso, o Seminarista ainda o fazia...

Tropeçou para trás e, sem pegar os equipamentos, catou as ervas com as próprias mãos, o coração martelando no peito, o sangue zunindo nas orelhas, as mãos trêmulas e frouxas. As folhas pinicavam, ardiam, e nos poucos minutos que entraram em contato com sua pele, já causaram enorme irritação; durante o resto do dia, lidou azedo com os pequenos calombos de alergia que apareciam em seu braço, coçando-os ao ponto do sangramento, às vezes, sem que ainda sentisse qualquer dor. A cabeça estava cheia demais para isso.

Quase contou a Daniel o que vira; no último momento, porém, perdeu a coragem.

O certo seria _esquecer_ aquilo — já que nunca teria coragem de contar nada ao Padre, e Deus que o perdoasse por cometer o pecado da omissão pela segunda vez —, mas fez pior do que apenas lembrar; escapuliu, depois do café, para a horta nos fundos da casa, para observá-los novamente. E de novo, de novo, de novo... Nem sempre estavam no casebre, mas não se deteve por aquilo e observou-os até entender onde eram todos os seus pontos de encontro; e toda vez que o Seminarista desaparecia, seguia-o, incentivado por aquela curiosidade mórbida, traído pelo próprio corpo, que se excitava diante daquela luxúria.

No dia em que o Seminarista foi mais ousado, subindo as mãos pelas pernas da Noviça, levando junto com elas as barras da saia, sentiu que aquele calor o consumiria de dentro para fora. Esforçava-se o dobro para manter o bom desempenho em suas aulas, e a expressão neutra, quando na verdade pensava naquilo todo o dia; até mesmo suas rotinas de reza começaram a se tornar um desafio. Chegou ao desespero de ajoelhar-se no chão da Igreja para implorar por uma direção que fosse, por uma mínima noção do que fazer, mas tudo o que recebeu em resposta a presença da própria Noviça de seus pesadelos entrando na Igreja.

Não esperava vê-lo ali; era possível notá-lo por sua postura acuada. Ainda assim, cumprimentou-o com um aceno polido de cabeça antes de ocupar o espaço mais distante de Felipe que conseguiu enxergar, vestida da maneira correta, contida como devia ser. Quem a via, nunca imaginaria; tinha todo jeito de Madre Superiora. Rezou em silêncio, o rosto apoiado nas mãos unidas, mas mesmo na quietude da Igreja, Felipe ainda conseguia ouvir seus gemidos, os ofegos, o rosto afogueado em contraste com as roupas sempre brancas... Saiu da nave sentindo que Deus o decepcionara novamente. Talvez aquele fosse seu castigo por todos os pecados que andava cometendo. Não era como se não os merecesse...

— O Seminarista e a Noviça... — começou, sem se conter, quando Daniel sentou-se na cama ao seu lado naquela mesma noite. — Eles... Ficam se encontrando nos cantos da casa, para... Para... — Hesitou, engasgado na sua incapacidade de dizer aquilo. Daniel deu uma risadinha. — Eles...

— São amantes, sim. Eu sei — completou como se não fosse nada. — Um pouco exibicionistas, não acha?

Silêncio.

— Você _sabe_?

— Todo mundo sabe, acho. Escutei as Freiras comentando sobre isso lá na feira do vilarejo.

Felipe piscou, meio abobado, tentando enxergar aquilo sob algum ângulo que fizesse sentido. Não conseguiu encontrar nenhum.

— Mas... Se todo mundo sabe... Isso é errado! Por que ninguém não faz nada?

Daniel afagou-lhe a testa, quieto, por alguns instantes.

— Isso estragaria a carreira do Seminarista como Padre. Ele é o protegido da paróquia da Capital... Má ideia puní-lo, não acha? Já ela... — Pausa. — Ela _será_ punida. Mas só quando ele for embora.

— Não é muito justo. Ambos são culpados!

Ele riu baixinho.

— Eu já acho que _ninguém_ é culpado. O desejo está aí para ser sentido, vivido. Qual o problema de demonstrá-lo? Eu talvez recomendaria que eles não ficassem por aí fazendo espetáculos em público, mas não é minha responsabilidade. Agora, partindo de que sim, eles são culpados... Não é a mulher responsável por todo o mal? Foi Eva quem ofereceu a maçã a Adão, foi ela que provou do pecado primeiro. Não faz sentido?

Franziu o cenho.

— Faz sentido, mas... Não sei se concordo com isso.

Daniel riu como se ele tivesse tido algo muito engraçado.

— Tome cuidado, Felipe. Foi por não concordar que Lúcifer foi expulso do Paraíso, lembra? — Deu-lhe uma tapinha no topo da cabeça. — Não queremos mais ninguém sendo expulso de paraíso nenhum. Nem que seja o da sua inocência. Esqueça esse assunto.

Sentiu que Daniel o encarava na escuridão e Felipe desejou, não pela primeira nem pela última vez, que pudesse vê-lo, ler sua expressão, entendê-lo. O tempo só fazia distanciá-los; mesmo quando lado a lado, como naquele momento, Daniel parecia estar longe. Entre eles, aquela parede, formada de ideias esquisitas, diálogos enigmáticos, autodepreciação e humor negro se erguia, transparente, mas sólida o suficiente para ser quase tangível, roubando de si o único amigo que tinha, uma das únicas coisas que não queria perder. E ao mesmo tempo em que sentia vontade de quebrá-la, via-se nervoso com o medo do que aquilo podia significar.

Obedeceu-o, de qualquer forma, e mudou o assunto.  O tema não foi mais abordado naquela noite; nem nas subseqüentes.

* * *

Saber, desde criança, que estava destinado a ser Padre significava saber, também, que nunca teria uma esposa ou uma amante, e que a virgindade o acompanharia enquanto aquela fosse sua carreira — talvez para sempre. O pensamento assustava alguns dos garotos menores, que sonhavam em ter família e filhos, mas em momento algum chegou a incomodar Felipe. Convivia com mulheres o tempo todo, mas nunca precisara fingir ou forçar o decoro para esconder seus desejos, pois não os tinha. Enxergava-as como enxergava a todos os outros. Usavam vestidos belos e algumas eram tão belas quanto, mas esta constatação vinha do respeito e da contemplação, não da luxúria.

Acreditava que não sentir nada era apenas mais uma forma de Deus indicar que o tinha escolhido. Contudo, no verão dos seus dezessete anos, o Diabo o colocou à prova novamente... Parecia não se cansar até que obtivesse sua vitória; e Felipe, pela primeira vez, foi fraco o suficiente para sucumbir.

Forçou-se, com muito custo, a parar de observar o Seminarista e a Noviça juntos — chegava de todo aquele teatro. Se queriam cometer um pecado, não seria mais cúmplice do que já o fora, e também não assistiria à uma decadência que não a própria. Tinha coisas para fazer, nas quais pensar... Mergulhou-se em seus estudos com novo ânimo, esperando que a quantidade de informação afundasse aquelas lembranças que continuavam a queimar por trás de suas pálpebras quando fechava os olhos, e até chegou a achar, por um tempo, que conseguira seu objetivo.

À medida que os dias esquentavam, vinham as imprevisíveis chuvas; o céu, azul pela manhã, escurecia na hora do almoço, e antes do anoitecer as quedas d’água caíam com força, cobrindo a paisagem como um véu branco. Em um desses dias o Padre, em incumbência da Paróquia no vilarejo, foi pego de surpresa por um temporal no meio do caminho, e contrariando o senso comum de que era de ferro e não adoecia, acordou resfriado no dia seguinte. Nada grave, mas a Madre Superiora ainda assim recomendou repouso, e as aulas do dia foram suspensas.

O tempo estava nublado, as nuvens chumbo no céu, então foram ordenados pela Madre a ficarem no casarão — nada que Felipe já não faria normalmente, ainda tão temeroso do mundo além dos muros do casarão quanto da ideia do Inferno — e estudarem mesmo assim, comando prontamente desobedecido por seus colegas. Tinham um raro, quase lendário, dia livre; nunca que o gastariam fazendo coisas chatas. Em vez disso, reuniram-se todos para falarem como maritacas no salão de estudos, rindo mais alto do que o adequado e gesticulando de maneiras que fariam o Padre torcer o cenho de desagrado. Até mesmo o Seminarista parecia relaxado e contente.

Sentindo-se deslocado, Felipe escapou pela porta sem que ninguém desse sua falta e lá foi passear nos fundos da casa, protegendo-se dos ventos fortes que  batiam contra seu rosto. Aquela não seria uma tempestade gentil. Até chegou a assustar-se com o desenho de um raio no céu, seguido pelo trovão cuja força fez tudo tremer, mas nada comparou-se a, ao entrar na horta e no jardim, dar de cara com Daniel bem ali, sentado no galho de um dos pés de manga, descascando calmamente a fruta com a ajuda de um canivete.

— O que é que está fazendo aqui, Daniel?

Precisou de subir o tom para que o amigo o ouvisse, e quanto fez, virou-se em sua direção com um sorriso largo. A fruta lhe foi oferecida num gesto silencioso e, quando negou — não sentia fome —, Daniel o chamou para mais perto, descendo da árvore com toda a elegância que seus dedos melados lhe permitiam.

— Não estou com vontade de ir ao vilarejo hoje. Não quero me molhar. Não cuidarão tão bem de mim como estão cuidando do Padre se eu adoecer... — Sorriu matreiro. — É melhor evitar, certo? Prefiro comer mangas. Tem certeza que não quer uma?

— Elas agarram nos dentes. Não gosto.

— Hm, sim. Mas essa aqui não está cheia de fios, não. — Estendeu-lhe a fruta mais uma vez. — Prova.

Não estava mesmo com vontade, mas aceitou a oferta e deu uma mordida. De fato, a fruta estava agradável ao paladar, docinha e macia, e mordeu outro pedaço tão logo engoliu o primeiro. Daniel riu satisfeito e, dando aquela manga por perdida, escalou a árvore para apanhar outra.

— Sou eu que devia perguntar o que você está fazendo aqui. Que eu me lembre, a Madre Superiora mandou todo mundo estudar.

— Sim, mas estão todos sentados na sala, rindo e conversando.

Daniel deu de ombros, descascando a outra manga com movimentos precisos.

— Não se pode culpá-los. — Encarou Felipe pelo canto dos olhos. — E você? O que pretende fazer o dia todo?

Disse-lhe que não sabia, o que era verdade, e quando Daniel sugeriu que voltassem ao quarto e ficassem conversando, aceitou de bom grado, o que, em retrospectiva, talvez não devesse ter feito.

Era muito diferente deitar-se na mesma cama que Daniel no escuro do quarto, onde só conseguia ver breu, e ali durante o dia, observando-o falar, observando-o rir, tendo a oportunidade que tanto ansiava de poder ler suas expressões e sentimentos — ainda que não conseguisse entendê-los muito bem. Apesar de franzino e constantemente fazendo cara feia, Daniel nunca fora um menino feio, e os anos lhe tinham sido gentis: havia agora algo agradável para ver naquele rosto, no sorriso de dentes meio tortos e amarelos, no corpo que crescera para se tornar largo e proporcional. Pela primeira vez, Felipe pensou nele como lindo. E sentiu no peito um calor estranho por isso.

Mal ouviu o que Daniel falava naquela tarde. Admirou-lhe os cabelos curtos, a boca que de vez em quando o flagrava em sua distração para sorrir-lhe cúmplice, a curva dos ombros, as mãos calejadas de tanto escalar paredes e mexer com coisas erradas. Era lindo, lindo, lindo, e como nunca reparara nisso antes? Era como aquela constatação o tivesse deixado de novo virgem para toda a rotina de ambos; quando Daniel lhe fez um cafuné nos cabelos, arrepiou-se todinho, e em certo momento que ele se inclinou para beijá-lo testa, como já o fizera milhares de vezes, corou tão forte de vergonha que teve certeza de que o outro percebera. O risinho no canto dos lábios de Daniel dizia que sim. O contentamento de seus olhos também. A boca, porém, continuou a contar aquele caso inocente que ouvira da boca das freiras como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Não fizeram nada além de conversar e rir. No dia seguinte, porém, quando Daniel chegou para a aula de Estudos da Bíblia, Felipe olhou mais para ele do que para o próprio Padre, na maior parte das vezes inconsciente do que fazia, caindo em si apenas quando ambos os olhares se encontravam — e o rosto fervia de vergonha, e Daniel ria, e Felipe dizia para si que era só um descuido, mas bastava voltar a prestar atenção na aula que o ciclo se repetia. De novo. E de novo. Todo toque era uma aventura. Passou a ouvir até mesmo a voz de Daniel na escuridão de um jeito diferente.

Semanas depois, sonhou com o Seminarista e com a Noviça, dos quais quase tinha se esquecido, de novo. Não eram, porém, eles no momento de luxúria, e sim Daniel e Felipe, e era ele a produzir os gemidos, e ah — quando acordou, suava, ofegava, gelado de pânico, quente de prazer, um incômodo desgraçado em seu baixo ventre. Daniel, como sempre, não estava no quarto — ainda era madrugada, no fim das contas —, e por algum motivo, ficou verdadeiramente grato por isso.

Deixou-se cair de volta na cama sentindo-se como se lhe tivessem tirado o chão debaixo dos pés.

Amava-o, sim, e escancarava-o, e nem mais mentia para si, nem para ninguém que o perguntasse — era óbvio. Mas talvez o jeito, o modo, o teor... Não queria nem pensar naquilo. Havia poucos pecados mais imperdoáveis para serem cometidos. Ainda assim, o pensamento o acompanhou por todo dia, e também pelos que vieram depois; não lhe dava sossego, trazia mais sonhos, suadeiras, tremedeiras, e a culpa... Sentia que ela podia dilacerá-lo. Não tinha ninguém a quem recorrer, e mergulhado em desespero, rezou, rezou, rezou, para que Deus o colocasse de novo no caminho certo.

E decepcionou-se mais uma vez.

* * *

Aquela não foi a última vez que sonhou que transava com Daniel. Ele, que injetara em si o pecado da imaginação, nunca estava ali para ver as conseqüências do próprio ato, mas Felipe as sentia na pele, no corpo, na alma. Tentava conter-se, manter as mãos para si, a imaginação sobre controle, mas sua vida, aparentemente, tornara-se uma sucessão ininterrupta de falhas, e mal sentia vontade de pará-las.

A noite em que finalmente criou coragem para escorregar a mão pelo próprio corpo e proporcionar-se aquele prazer foi boa na mesma proporção em que culposa, e prometeu a si que nunca mais faria aquilo novamente; o tesão, porém, sempre minava sua força de vontade, e aqueles toques rápidos, traiçoeiros, bons, tornaram-se rotina. Já nem conseguia de olhar Daniel nos olhos, e quando o Seminarista vinha comentar consigo sobre detalhes e curiosidades da capital, tinha vontade de dar-lhe um soco na cara. Não era ele o culpado de tudo? Um enviado na missão de Deus ou uma cria do Diabo? Felipe estava irritável, arredio, e até mesmo o Padre, dócil como era, chegou a perguntar-lhe o que acontecia. Não soube o que responder.

Não era lá muito bom em mentir — apenas na omissão que tinha se tornado mestre —, mas diante de todas as circunstâncias, fazia um trabalho até razoável. A única pessoa que sentia não estar conseguindo enganar era Daniel, mas esperava, de todo o coração, que ele não dividisse consigo aquele apetite pela perversão. Que fosse unilateral, aquilo que sentia, e que passasse depressa, mais um de tantos obstáculos a tentar afastá-lo do caminho de Deus. Ninguém disse que seria fácil, no fim das contas.

Até tentou se preservar, cortar as noites de conversa, tocá-lo do quarto mais cedo para que tivesse privacidade, mas de propósito — ou por inocência, talvez —, o outro não arredava o pé. Recusava-se a se desfazer da rotina. Toda noite, independente do quanto Felipe resistisse, lá estava ele, contando-lhe histórias sobre suas aventuras no vilarejo — apenas aquelas que ele julgasse adequadas para um aprendiz de Padre ouvir —, rindo para si, afagando seus cabelos, beijando sua testa, deitando-se ao seu lado, respirando contra sua bochecha, e ah, estava se afogando. Cada vez mais profundamente enterrado naquela armadilha.

Mas o fim do poço ainda não chegara, não — alcançou-o em uma noite de chuva, e por iniciativa própria.

Estava dormindo. Sonhando, claro, com Daniel, no contexto mais impuro possível, quando foi acordado abruptamente por um trovão do lado de fora. Parecia que parte do céu estava caindo, as nuvens laranja contra a noite, a chuva desabando tão fortemente que mal conseguia ouvir o som da própria respiração, molhando o chão do quarto todinho. Daniel não estava no quarto, mas com um temporal daqueles, não se atreveria a voltar, certo? Aproximou-se da janela para fechá-la e quase desmaiou de susto ao ver o colega de quarto escalando a parede, escorregando completamente encharcado para dentro.

— Pai Amado. O que é isso, Daniel?

— Eu... — ofegou ele. — Preciso de me enxugar.

Felipe ordenou que ficasse quieto, bem onde estava, e saiu do quarto para se esgueirar até a cozinha e roubar uma lamparina. As Freiras não gostavam que os quartos tivessem lamparinas individuais, pois, com razão, acreditavam que algum dos garotos acabaria colocando fogo no casarão todo por engano, mas aquela era uma situação, em termos, emergencial. Com ela acessa, conseguiu colocar o quarto em condições mais adequadas para que um Daniel ensopado o atravessasse e conseguisse se secar.

Viu-o tirando a roupa pelo canto do olho e ainda tentou concentrar-se na poça de água que se espalhava pelo chão, a qual precisava de ser eliminada para que ninguém tomasse um tombo, mas nem conseguiu. Os olhos viajaram de cima abaixo pela costas nuas, pelas pernas, e engoliu em seco, as cenas do pesadelo recém-interrompido ainda muito frescas na memória. Seu corpo reagia... Prendeu a respiração e desejou que, pelo menos, nada fosse denunciado naquela iluminação precária que a lamparina oferecia. Não sobreviveria ao constrangimento.

Daniel, porém, fez pior; virou-se de súbito, seminu, flagrou-lhe o encarar. Sorriu matreiro, como quem já esperava por aquilo, e sem preocupar-se em botar uma roupa, caminhou na direção de Felipe com toda a calma do mundo. O céu ainda desabava lá fora, a poça de água ainda se espalhava pelo chão, Felipe ainda não reaprendera como respirar, nada importava. Daniel escravizara sua atenção e esta seria dele até que assim decidisse. Sim, o Padre tinha razão. O pecado era lindo, lindo, lindo, lindo...

— Nunca viu um homem nu antes, Felipe? — As sobrancelhas erguidas e o maldito sorrisinho indicavam a troça. — Tá aí parecendo que viu um fantasma.

— Eu... — Piscou. — Por que você voltou? Ainda é noite.

— Antônio e Madalena queriam privacidade. Fomos praticamente expulsos da casa dele, eu e Teresa. Então eu a levei para casa, e vim embora, mas a chuva me pegou no meio do caminho. Eu devia ter imaginado.

— Privacidade... Para quê?

Riu baixinho.

— Para que você acha? Estão apaixonados. Ele pediu a permissão dos pais dela, e eles a deram... Pretendem se casar muito em breve. Mas não aqui. Pretendem ir à Capital para fazerem tudinho.

Aquela era uma palavra forte — _apaixonados._ Era isso que sentia por Daniel, talvez? Paixão? Aquilo que havia de mais carnal? Não, não podia ser. Já havia tanto que o amava; o sentimento não podia simplesmente regredir. Mas se Daniel não era uma mulher, podia amá-lo também como o homem fazia com sua esposa? Já não entendia mais nada. E o outro, analisando sua expressão perdida, não parecia muito seguro do que acontecia, também.

Encararam-se nos olhos. Felipe levou as mãos ao rosto do outro, vendo suas pálpebras tremerem, e respirou fundo, e pesou todos os prós e contras, e olhou para a janela, para a lamparina, para as paredes, para Daniel de novo, e enfim, só enfim, fingindo que tinha coragem por apenas um segundo, aproximou os rostos para beijá-lo. E foi retribuído. Gemeu baixinho, sem saber o que fazer com o próprio corpo, mas Daniel parecia saber, e era doce o jeito como ele o apertou nos braços como se fosse precioso, como se fosse fugir a qualquer momento, como se ele tivesse passado semanas e semanas sonhando com aquilo também.

Caíram na cama, a chuva ainda caindo lá fora, a poça de água ainda esparramada, a lamparina esquecida no cantinho, jogando uma luz cálida sobre aquele único momento de insensatez. Suas mãos desajeitadas lhe davam prazer, sim, mas Daniel parecia saber como fazê-lo se multiplicar, espalhando-se como fogo por suas veias, transformando-o na mais gostosa das dores. E quando o beijou para suprimir um grito, ambos abraçados de tal forma que era impossível saber onde começava um e terminava o outro, Felipe o amou de tal forma que finalmente entendeu porque o Pecado era tão bom.

Ele fazia você se sentir vivo — e a partir dali, era um caminho totalmente sem volta.

* * *

 

Queria ter se arrependido, pelo menos — pois Deus perdoava àqueles que verdadeiramente reconheciam seus erros —, mas nem mesmo isso. Acordou no dia seguinte um pouco dolorido, mas com Daniel em seus braços, e veio-lhe um senso de felicidade que nunca antes sentira. Não era alguém de emoções extremas — nunca ficara exageradamente triste, nem saltara de contentamento; nunca tinham ouvido de si um grito de ódio ou um lamento de melancolia. Ainda assim, ali, era como se pudesse voar. Daniel acordou ao som de sua risada incrédulo, e encarou-lhe como se fosse louco antes de rir também. Beijaram-se uma última vez antes. As atividades do dia começaram.

E estabeleceu-se uma rotina.

Havia noites em que Daniel ia encontrar seus amigos Da Capital — e até chamava Felipe para ir com ele, não se afetando muito com as constantes negativas —, havia noites em que ficava consigo, ambos na mesma cama, dividindo prazer. Felipe costumava odiar as paredes do orfanato, cúmplices das Freiras em toda e qualquer fofoca, mas então, ao dividir com elas aquele segredo sujo — e ele ficar ali, dentro do quarto, ninguém do vilarejo comentando sobre ambos uma semana depois — começou a entendê-las melhor. Talvez elas não gostassem das Freiras também. Talvez estivesse ficando louco.

Ainda estudava a Bíblia, ainda rezava. Ainda seguia o Padre para lá e para cá. Mas agora, encarava o Seminarista nos olhos, pois o entendia; e não mais sentia vontade de socá-lo. Às vezes, até se perguntava se deveria pedir conselhos; e depois dia da própria idiotice. Claro que não. Na escala de todos os Pecados, ele conseguira pegar o primeiro lugar. Estava tão ciente disso que vivia sob a impressão de que agora falava sozinho em suas rezas. Mas ainda não se arrependia. Bastava Daniel tocar-lhe o rosto e dizer seu nome baixinho para que tudo fosse esquecido.

— Eu te amo — disse Daniel, uma noite de tantas, quando caíram juntos e exaustos na cama de solteiro.

— Eu também te amo — respondeu então Felipe, e foi tão simples dizê-lo, como respirar, como beber um copo de água em um dia de verão, como livrar-se de um peso que nem sabia carregar. — Há muito, muito tempo. Mais do que tudo no mundo.

Mais do que até a Igreja. Tanto quanto amava a Deus. Quanta blasfêmia — e ainda assim... Não se arrependia.

* * *

 

Já era costume ter o Padre acamado por causa de resfriados e pequenas viroses — não mais um jovenzinho, até era forte para a idade que tinha, mas não invencível. Já era costume, também, tê-lo de volta à ativa depois de um ou dois dias. Por isso, quando depois de uma semana de tosses e vômitos ainda se encontrava acamado, cada vez mais magro e doente, todo o orfanato começou a se preocupar — e, talvez de todos, fosse Felipe o mais abalado.

Perdera os pais quando muito jovem. A mãe morrera no parto; o pai não sobrevivera à hepatite, e tinha dele breve lembrança, um sorriso desbotado, um chamado de _menino!_ Chegado no orfanato, na época o único menino entre todas as mocinhas, logo demonstrou talento e interesse nos Estudos da Bíblia e pronto! Seria o novo chefe da Paróquia. O Padre fora, durante todos aqueles anos, sua principal companhia, o pai que perdera e, de alguma forma, um amigo. Ele lhe dera conselhos que não seguira, mas que ainda guardava consigo, e acreditava que havia algo de bom em si mesmo que Felipe soubesse a verdade. E ele estava morrendo.

Rezou com toda a veemência que tinha. Que Deus o castigasse o quanto fosse, mas que não descontasse no Padre, um homem tão bom, tão gentil. Rezou até que seus joelhos sangrassem, até que não lhe sobrassem mais lágrimas, até que as palavras perdessem a distinção. Sangrou pela boca todas as suas angústias e, em um momento de pânico, quase confessou o que fizera — o pecado que cometera, e que ainda cometia. Não soube o que impediu de fazê-lo. Talvez não fosse tão bom quanto pensara ser, no fim das contas. Talvez fosse o pior de todos aqueles que já tinham servido a Deus.

Ironicamente, era nos braços de Daniel que reencontrava sua sanidade, e somente por causa dele, do jeito como ele cantava baixinho para acalmá-lo, é que conseguia dormir. Ouvia-o dizer, em seu estado de semiconsciência, o quanto o amava, e em pensamento, respondia com igual fervor. Acordava se sentindo pelo menos um pouco melhor para sua mais nova rodada de rezas, privando-se de água e comida, a garganta ardendo depois de horas e horas apenas pedindo que Deus tivesse aquela pequena misericórdia de si e deixasse o Padre ficar. Apenas isso.

— Você já parou para pensar — dizia Daniel, sempre baixinho, sempre um sussurro, sempre o fazendo se sentir seguro e protegido em um abraço —, que isso não é um castigo para você? É muito egoísmo dizer que isso está acontecendo apenas por sua causa. Você é uma pessoa nesse mundo. Existem tantas outras... E todas morreremos um dia. É a lei. Ele já viveu tanto... Talvez a hora tenha chegado. E não cabe a você decidir.

Friamente, Felipe talvez admitisse que Daniel tinha razão. Estava pilhado de adrenalina e culpa, porém, e não lhe deu ouvidos — as rodadas de reza continuaram com igual fervor até que, dois dias depois, Deus finalmente pareceu se cansar de todo o espetáculo. O Padre morreu enquanto dormia. E Felipe queria dizer, mesmo que o Senhor tinha o decepcionado mais uma vez, mas a verdade é que não sabia o que sentir. Estranhara, dez anos antes, quando Daniel não derramara uma lágrima no velório da própria mãe, mas dentro do salão lotado para o velório do Padre, também manteve os olhos secos.

Era como se estivesse em transe. As pessoas vinham conversar consigo como se já estivessem diante do novo Padre e Felipe sentiu falta do Seminarista, que terminara há poucas semanas seu período de estágio e voltara para a Capital. Ele saberia o que dizer; era bom com as palavras. Saberia confortar, fazer um bonito discurso, deixar a todos emocionados. Tudo o que Felipe teve a oferecer eram meias palavras engasgadas e seus olhos vermelhos, inchados, cheios de olheiras, mas secos. Como se não se importasse, como se aquilo não valesse nada.

No dia seguinte ao velório, a Madre Superiora já articulava com o resto dos homens da paróquia a viagem de Felipe ao Seminário para dali a algumas semanas. Um Padre novo chegaria da Capital em breve para assumir a Paróquia enquanto ele estivesse fora; tudo seguiria como o normal até que Felipe retornasse e então, naturalmente — com uma ajudinha do padrinho do Seminarista, claro, para mexer os pauzinhos —, assumisse o controle de tudo.

E ainda que aquele fosse o passo lógico a ser tomado, Felipe não queria fazê-lo. Não queria ir, não queria ser o novo Padre, não queria chefiar Paróquia nenhuma, não queria ficar naquela casa onde ninguém gostava dele e só o queria por perto porque mais _ninguém_ abriria mão de abrir uma família para comandar uma maldita igreja. Saber que seu cargo estava garantido com base na corrupção também não o agradava muito. Sempre crescera achando que era simplesmente questão de assumir a Igreja e pronto — _ninguém_ pensara em lhe dizer, antes, que não era assim que as coisas funcionavam. Não se elas fossem feitas da maneira correta.

Um dos homens da paróquia o chamou dias depois, por pedido da Madre Superiora, para explicar a ele como as coisas funcionavam na administração do orfanato. E ao ouvi-lo falar, Felipe não pôde dizer quem Deus o tinha decepcionado _de novo —_ com que direito, afinal? —, mas que a Igreja o decepcionara profundamente, sim. Tão profundamente que seu coração até doía. Era como perceber que um amigo muito amado era, na verdade, uma má pessoa; que tudo o que se tomava por certo estava, na verdade, ao contrário.

— Você está querendo dizer — interrompeu o homem em certo momento, o corpo fervendo de raiva —, que tudo o que vocês dizem pra gente sobre isso daqui é mentira? Que vocês roubam e mentem? O que Deus acharia disso, hein? De saber que os filhos dele se comportam dessa maneira?

— Somos homens, Menino. — A voz era fria. — Deus e Seu Filho são os únicos que têm a obrigação de serem bons. Somos homens. E agimos como homens. Se não suporta essa verdade, não está preparado para esse mundo. Nem para ser Padre.

Isso lhe rendeu lágrimas de frustração contra o peito de um Daniel que parecia triste, mas não surpreso. Nada de todo aquele circo parecia espantá-lo, ao que parecia. Sem ele, Felipe tinha a impressão de que já teria enlouquecido, mesmo que ele fosse, tecnicamente, a fonte de sua loucura. Não queria ir ao seminário; não queria ter que deixá-lo para trás. Morreria de saudade, desgosto, culpa, loucura, um pouco de tudo, um pouco de nada. E, enquanto Daniel dizia que também sentiria muito a sua falta, sua mente parecia estar preocupada com soluções mais práticas do que apenas chorar para dormir.

— Se eu te chamasse para fugir comigo... — sugeriu ele, baixinho. Faltavam cinco dias para que Felipe viajasse para o Seminário. Emagrecera vários quilos. Parecia adoentado, pálido, doentio. — Você iria?

— Para onde?

— Para a Capital. Os pais da Louca... Eles conhecem pessoas que podem nos ajudar. Você é estudado, pode trabalhar em alguma coisa com matemática... Eu tenho força. Posso fazer qualquer coisa que me pedirem. Podemos ganhar dinheiro do jeito que dá e lá é grande, as pessoas não vão estar tão preocupadas com o que estivermos fazendo. Podemos dizer que somos primos e ninguém irá estranhar. Se eu te dissesse que isso é possível... — Beijou-lhe a bochecha, as mãos deslizando em círculos pela raiz de seus cabelos em uma massagem gostosa. — Você iria comigo, Felipe? Pra bem longe daqui?

Beijou-o profundamente, esperando que aquilo fosse resposta suficiente para calar aquelas ideias utópicas, mas Daniel era duro na queda; não se demoveu.

— Se você não for comigo, eu vou mesmo assim... Não tem porque ficar nesse lugar horrível se você não está mais aqui. Venha comigo, Felipe. Vamos pra longe. Você não é obrigado a ficar aqui. Ninguém pode te impedir de ir embora. É um homem livre.

Felipe quis dizer que as amarras que o prendiam ali eram de uma natureza particular, mas optou pelo silêncio. Dormiram. Na manhã seguinte, faltavam quatro dias para o Seminário e ainda não queria ir. Mais um pecado que Deus talvez nunca perdoasse, mas não queria, não queria, não queria... Amava-o, adorava-o, e ainda rezaria todos os dias para o resto de sua vida, e ainda leria a Bíblia com todo o gosto, e freqüentaria a Igreja fielmente aos domingos, porque aquelas coisas o faziam feliz — mas não queria ser Padre. Agora que começava a se sentir vivo...

Naquele dia, prestou atenção especial à comida que consumiu no café da manhã. Tinha um tempero particular, uma textura só sua. Matou os Estudos da Bíblia e passeou pelo orfanato devagarinho, deslizando a mão pelas paredes, suspirando consigo mesmo ao ouvir os sussurros — _que tipo de Padre será enviado pela Capital para cá? Aposto que ele é..._ Observou o jardim, o céu azul-anil completamente limpo de nuvens, típico do inverno, e também os muros do orfanato, que sempre foram, com os anos, sua principal fonte de proteção.

O que o esperaria no mundo lá fora? Tinha tanto medo que nem conseguia respirar, quando pensava naquilo. O mundo dos homens, costumavam dizer as Freiras, é cheio de dor, sofrimento e pecado — mas não tinha experimentado todas essas coisas ali dentro, na casa de Deus? Não as experimentaria de qualquer forma se fosse para o Seminário, que ficava na Capital, longe de tudo e todos?

Deitou-se na própria cama, sentindo o colchão já fino e gasto ceder sob seu peso, e observou o teto. Pensando, pensando, pensando... Até mesmo rezou por uma benção que talvez não viesse. Por um _boa sorte_ que fosse. E quando Daniel deitou-se ao seu lado na cama naquele fim de tarde, beijando-o com carinho, como se fosse a mais preciosa das coisas, virou-se para encará-lo, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos. Disse baixinho:

— Vamos. Vamos fugir juntos.

Daniel sorriu para si, largo, feliz, contente, esperançoso. Era tão lindo que doía, mas era também seu, e Felipe soube que, independente do que lhe aguardasse no mundo além dos muros, nunca o enfrentaria sozinho.

E que, se tivesse consigo Daniel, com certeza valeria à pena.

* * *

 

O mundo dos homens não tinha Freiras, Padres, sussurros nos corredores ou rotinas apertadas e definidas por pessoas que não o próprio Felipe. Era caótico, mas vivo, cheio de cores, de luzes, de sons, de pessoas, de uma cultura que ele, vindo daquela cidadezinha escondida do mundo, nunca poderia ter sequer sonhado. Era como se, indo para a Capital, tivesse avançado no tempo. E até gostava do barulho dos carros, das pessoas, das comidas gostosas, do emprego miserável, mas decente, que arranjara, de pagar suas continhas no fim do mês, de se dar ao prazer de pequenos luxos —, mas, mais ainda, gostava de vivenciar aquelas coisas com Daniel.

E ainda rezava, antes de dormir. Aos poucos, convencia-se de que não cometera pecado nenhum. Esperava que, no momento certo, ainda se encontrasse com o Paraíso pintado pela Bíblia. Enquanto não, porém, tirava o máximo do paraíso dos homens — onde tinha amor, sossego e paz de espírito.

Não precisava pedir muito mais do que aquilo. Estava feliz. E era isso que importava.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Se você me acompanha de longa data e pensou: "nossa, eu já li essa fanfic da júlia antes", é porque provavelmente está certo. Perks of being uma escritora limitada q


End file.
